Toilet systems disposed in a motor vehicle have been known for many years since at least as early as 1975 and have taken various forms. A somewhat more recent development is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,483 issued to Paul H. Wise that defines an integrated passenger seat and toilet apparatus and method. As disclosed, the apparatus includes a structural seat, an integrated toilet, a water supply, a waste system and a swivel mechanism. The method includes modifying the vehicle, supplying the apparatus, installing the apparatus and using the apparatus. The passenger seat rotates to lockable positions for use in multiple orientations. A segmented seat cushion is hingeably attached to a structural seat member and molded to provide a seal with the toilet seat below. Water is pumped from a reservoir through a flexible hose to a ported water rinse ring in the toilet. Wastes are released through a flapper mechanism into a holding tank sanitarily sealed to the toilet. A privacy curtain is also provided.
A U.S. Patent of Karen Wee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,833 discloses a vehicle emergency toilet system. The system has portions built into the seat of a vehicle. The toilet equipped vehicle having a toilet with a disposable waste receiving reservoir together with deployable privacy shades built into the vehicle seat back, vehicle roof or rear deck. The emergency toilet may be built into any mode of transportation such as a helicopter, a jet plane, a military helicopter, a submarine, an automobile, an ambulance, a stakeout police car and a taxi among others.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,317 issued to Maximo Dona discloses an auto cleaning toilet seat with an anal cleaning device and dryer. A combined automatic toilet self-cleaning and user hygienic system has a housing assembly, an electrical system, a liquid matter system, a turbine assembly, and a manifold assembly. The manifold assembly has at least one cut out. The manifold assembly has ducting for air to flow originating from the turbine assembly and further has a bidet for liquid matter to exit from the liquid matter system directly onto a user positioned on a toilet seat. A toilet seat has mounting brackets to mount onto the manifold assembly for rotary movement of the seat assembly. A cover assembly has a mounting frame to mount onto the manifold assembly and further a rotating arm assembly.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved toilet system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need since the present invention contemplates an up-to-date toilet within a passenger seat that is activatable through opening and closing waste disposal and individual cleaning steps. There should be a need because the systems in accordance with the present invention are operable by push button activation switches and utilize a motor vehicles electrical system as well as a remote water tank that is hidden within the vehicle either under the seat or possibly in the trunk of the vehicle. Such toilets are operable using the motor vehicle's electrical system for positioning a privacy curtain and operating the toilet.